


A big surprise

by Disgusting_hellscape



Series: The Cuckening [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, possible transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_hellscape/pseuds/Disgusting_hellscape
Summary: Chihiro finally gets strong enough to ask Mondo on a date. They meet up in Chihiros room to eat snacks and relax, and things get a little heated. Mondo finds something out that surprises him.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Oowada Mondo
Series: The Cuckening [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	A big surprise

**Author's Note:**

> listen man these are suppose to be 500 word drabbles for The Cuckening but i ended up going a bit further with this one. Still shitty and unedited and things may be OOC and frankly I don't care. I wanted nice fluff with chihiro and mondo where mondo is a nice fucking guy. Also the thing Chihiro does with the hacking is absolutely possible and you can't tell me monokuma wouldn't let it slide to see the chaos that'd unfold with two people dating. Also anybody who tries to tell me Mondo is anything but a Turbo Virgin who cant talk to girls is wrong and a liar. Anyways this is shitty and self indulgent and I don't care. Also the title of this series is called 'The Cuckening' bc it's suppose to end in a cliffhanger but it's more like. Realistic in this sense bc instead of that it just cuts off right before sex. Anyways, enjoy.

Mondo and Chihiro had been getting close for a while. Chihiro looked up to Mondo quite a bit, and they had quite the friendship going on. Chihiro, as usual, was working on being stronger. But physical strength isn't everything. Emotional strength is important as well. And that's why Chihiro decided to ask Mondo out on a date. 

She approached Mondo during dinner and pulled him aside, rambling on about various things nervously. Eventually, she took a big, deep breath.  
"Would....you maybe like to go on a date with me?" she asked  
Mondo was, Frankly, taken aback. Sure, he made it seem like he gets girls all the time, but in reality? Pretty much never. He'd never had an actual steady girlfriend before and this was...surprising. He never knew how to handle things like this. His face flushed red as he managed to sputter out a "s...sure??" he then shook his head, realizing his mistake as he dragged his hand over his face. 'Mondo you fucking idiot'  
"Yeah, Sure Chihiro...that uh. That sounds great" he mumbled, keeping his eyes to the ground. 

Chihiro was very happy to hear this. She gave a big smile as internally, she was ecstatic. I mean, it worked! she was strong, and she got what she wanted.  
"I mean, it's hard to get alone time here....Especially without violating the 'no going out at night' rule. So....Maybe I can go grab some snacks and when it's bedtime you can come to my room?"

Mondo, once again, was completely blank in the head. A girl? inviting him to her room? what was she planning to do?! should he go shower? was he expecting too much thinking they would do more than eat snacks and talk? he had no idea. So he simply muttered a "yeah, sounds good" before turning and walking away. 

Chihiro watched him walk away as she was.... A bit confused, but very excited. She completely forgot to eat dinner as she immediately went to the warehouse, grabbing armfuls of snacks, before heading off to her room to work on her plan. 

When night came, Mondo nervously approached Chihiros door, knocking twice. It was polite to knock, wasn't it? He would never admit it, but he was sweating bullets.  
Chihiro opened the door as she grinned. He actually came!  
"Hey! Mondo! I'm um...surprised you actually showed up" she fidgeted nervously as she spoke. "I have a surprise for you, um... come on in?" she opened the door more as Mondo stepped inside her room.  
He had absolutely no idea what surprise could be waiting for him. He had a million things running through his head. But Upon seeing Netflix on the TV....Well. That wasn't what he was expecting. 

"oh man, haven't been able to watch anything good in so long!" Mondo gave a chuckle as he plopped himself onto Chihiros bed, looking at the plethora of snacks she's provided. Chihiro closed the door and locked it, before sitting on the bed as well  
"yeah! I figured we could watch some stuff. What kind of shows do you like?" she asked, going to flick through the options.  
Mondo thought for a moment before giving a shrug.  
"You're the smart one who managed to hack the TV. Choose whatever you wanna watch. I don't mind"  
Chihiro frowned and fidgeted nervously  
"um...if you say so"  
she turned on an anime she thought sounded cool, called Card Captors Sakura.  
Mondo cocked his head  
"Anime?" he said plainly.  
Chihiro looked to the ground as she felt her stomach drop. 'He doesn't like it, oh no...he's going to hate me' she thought to herself  
"That's pretty cool, i've watched some random Anime's with my brother when we were young" he sat back and grabbed a bag of chips, opening it and watching the opening sequence as Chihiro studied him for a long moment. After deciding what she wanted to do, she moved closer and closer to him every few minutes before finally being close enough to lean against him. She was surprised when he wrapped his arm around her to pull him closer. 

They sat like that for a while, just watching various anime and eating snacks. Chihiro eventually turned to Mondo and started watching his reaction, wondering if he'd make any moves. if it'd even be allowed. He caught her looking at him as he looked back to her.  
"What're you staring at me for?" he asked, laughing a bit.  
Chihiro flushed pink and looked down, fidgeting as she didn't give a response.  
Mondo weighed his options. He could kiss Chihiro, and maybe get some nice sex out of it for the first time ever, and maybe even a relationship. Or maybe she'd not like him after and it'd be back to square one. Or he could not and she could get sick of him. He thought about this for far too long before deciding, ah. fuck it. 

He leaned in and gave her a kiss. 

Chihiro stared in shock as she didn't know how to react. She hesitated for a moment before kissing back, wrapping her arms around him.  
it didn't take long before Mondo had her pinned to the bed, kissing her more passionately and running his hands over her sides, down her hips.  
Chihiro felt some panic rise up as she knew he was going to find something he didn't like in a few minutes. She tried to break away and warn him, but he kept kissing her and her head was getting foggy. Was this how she died? With Mondo finding out and having a moment of gay panic and killing her? Honestly, she didn't really care at this point. 

Mondo slid his hands up her thighs to the edges of her panties and pulled them down. And immediately he realized....there was something wrong here. He broke away from the kiss and looked to where his hands were, seeing her dick poking out from under her skirt. 

Ten million things rushed through his head. She's actually a boy? is that really what this is? He looked back up to Chihiro as she was trying to explain, rushing her words and stammering. Something about being a girl due to an inferiority complex, something about wanting to be strong. She mumbled about how upset she was that she wasn't strong enough to tell him as Mondo snapped out of his daze.  
"not...strong enough to tell me? Hell dude, you were strong enough to ask me out despite being a dude. That's a lot stronger in my opinion" he mumbled. He glanced away nervously.  
"I've never done anything with a dude or....even considered I could even be into them. But i'm not exactly put off by this. So.... I think that's fine by me" he leaned in and gave her one last gentle kiss as he trailed it down her neck, wrapping his arms around her and continuing to pepper them along her body. He fully intended to make her feel strong by the end of the night.


End file.
